warriors_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn of the Darkness
The Dawn brings Darkness, but never the light of day. The Darkness brings Dawn, but never the black pit of night. '' ''Prologue I know, once I step down this path, there is no turning back. I know, that when I battle with the Darkness, I will never win. I never did, quite frankly, but now, my chances of living ''are slim... My dreams are filled with terror, fleeting cats, bloodied forests, blackened skies, forever darkened by the Evil Ones. I may be the supposed ''Saviour ''of them all, but in reality, I'm the weakest one, unable to save them from the Darkness that threatens to destroy the Dawn we know and love... For I am the Dawn, and the Darkness is my- (yeah, I know this was short but I think this story only needs this much of a prologue) ''Chapter One "Dawnheart! Are you alright? Do you need water? I can go get you some!" I shook off my apprentice, well, servant, whoose name is Robinpaw, who has bugged me all morning. I lay down in my nest inside of the den, Robinpaw standing over me. "Look! No, I can do that myself. Just because I'm part of some fabled prophecy doesn't mean I'm a Goddess!" I tell him sternly and he shrinks away; I clearly flattened his mood. "It is a true prophecy!" He insisted, his blue eyes widening innocently. I growled at him and snap, "StarClan is fabled, so therefore so is the prophecy! And will you now leave me alone for at least, five minutes?" I'm a snappy sort of cat, I don't tolerate apprentices very well. I honestly have no idea why I asked Yewstar to give me an apprentice. And to ad to that, I can't believe Yewstar gave me Robinpaw to mentor. He's the most annoying cat in the universe! I had wanted his sister and only littermate, Slitherpaw, who seemed more like me personality wise, but no. ''I just ''have ''to have Robinpaw, ''don't I? "Um, you're my mentor," Robinpaw pointed out carefully, knowing that I'm probably going to just flat out slash his face. "You train me, I can't leave you alone. Anyways, I have to serve you, don't I? Didn't Yewstar bestow upon me her trust that I would serve you perfectly?" "Yes, yes!" I snarled angrily. "But, do I look like I care about some stupid thing Yewstar did?" Robinpaw shook his head hastily. "Why don't you go ask Fernflight for something to do?" Fernflight was my sister, who was also the deputy of FlameClan. Robinpaw brightened immediately. "Sure! I-I mean," he stammered awkwardly, afraid he'd said something he would regret later. I got to my paws and ushered him out of the den when I spun around and settled back down in my nest, just beginning to drift off when a hard-padded paw landed roughly on my shoulder. My eyes flew open and I glared up into the bright amber eyes of Slitherpaw, who looked at me through a narrowed gaze, her eyes full of a mix of emotions. Slitherpaw was staring at me oddly, her head tilted in a way she would never usually do. "Sometimes I hate it when my brother is mistreated," she muttered, "but right then I felt as though he deserved it." I rolled my eyes at the she-cat and asked coldly, "why on earth are you telling me this worthless crowfood?" Slitherpaw shot me a look that plainly said 'do you really want to go there? '''and I already knew the answer, but I didn't dare say it aloud. "This prophecy has turned you into your own crowfood," Slitherpaw growled. "You never used to be like this, I wanted to try and get a ''grin ''out of you for once." The sleek-pelted silver she-cat tossed her shimmering head and clawed the ground with her forepaws. I rolled my eyes once more. "You failed then," I pointed out, annoyed. "Now go and leave me in peace!" Slitherpaw immediately fired up. "I'm not your servant!" She yowled, enraged. "So don't think you can tell me what to do!" ''S he's so much like me, that's why I wanted her as my apprentice and not her brother. Fernflight is lucky to have her! ''I forced myself not to smirk. Slitherpaw could really cut down to it sometimes. "Look, ''I'm ''the so called one of the prophecy, so respect me!" I lashed out at her with my cold, high-pitched voice, my claws reaching forward to grasp her left foreleg. ''Let me see if I can aggravate her. Slitherpaw seemed to see what I was doing and she licked her bristling pelt smooth. "I'm not dumb," she meowed through gritted teeth, clearly trying to restrict bursting out again. "''I know ''what you want me to do. ''I know ''you want me as your own apprentice." Slitherpaw spat on the ground. "But like as though I want to be your servant. You know I asked Yewstar to ''not ''apprentice me to you? Take that all in!" She snapped as I gave her a look of confusion and aggression. I rose to my paws and slashed her face and the young she-cat fell to the ground, yowling in pain. I had slashed her over the eyes. "That'll teach you," I told her in a silky voice. "I thought we were friends. Now you better not say anything or you'll be dead within the next hour." ''Why does my damn temper get the hang of me? '' TBC